


Forehead Kisses

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a lot of fluff, dan is in love, phil is also in love, phil with a quiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: Dan gives Phil forehead kisses.(or Phil puts his hair in a quiff and i'm being extra as always)





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anon for the idea <33

Phil giggles when Dan kisses his forehead once again, ducking his head away.

They’ve been sitting on the couch watching TV for the last 3 hours, feeling drained from the long day of planning and meetings and rehearsing they had, not having the energy to do anything other than sit on the comfortable couch pressed closely to each other.

And maybe Dan feels a little sentimental today. Maybe he’s so tired his brain is turning into an unfunctional mush. Maybe he’s starting to feel that all too familiar buzz of anxiety and excitement under his skin, and he needs to focus on something else. Or maybe, he just so goddamn in love with the beautiful man next to him he can’t really help himself.

It’s not the first time Phil walked around with his hair pushed back around the house. He does it all the time. When he’s tired, when he’s too relaxed to care, when his eyes hurt and he needs a break.

He always looks good in Dan’s eyes. Quiff or fringe or anything else, Dan always finds him beautiful.

But there is something about the way he looks today. Confident and put together and just plain sexy. Something about the way he was staring at Dan while he took those pictures of him for the world to see. For the world to know how beautiful he is. For everyone to know they can look but they can’t have him. They can appreciate it but at the end of the day all this beauty belongs to Dan.

“Were you harboring a forehead kink or something?” Phil asks, looking at Dan with cheeky eyes, and Dan can see how incredibly pleased with himself he is.

And really, he doesn’t care. He’s glad. Phil should be pleased with himself. Phil should know how in love he makes Dan feel just by being his beautiful self. How he makes him happy and excited and warm all over just by looking at him or being next to him or even just existing.

(Dan starts to think at this point that it must be the fatigue, because his own sappiness is starting to get a little out of control).

“It’s just… there? For me to kiss? Can you blame me?” He answers, because he can’t find it in himself to be sarcastic or brush it off or even roll his eyes, and really, he doesn’t even want to do that. He wants to appreciate. He wants to shower his love on Phil. He wants to kiss him all over. He really wants to kiss his beautiful, naked forehead.

So that’s what he does, leaning in again, kissing Phil’s forehead a little too wetly, a little too lingering, just to prove his point.

Phil makes a whole show out of moving away from the touch without actually moving away, and Dan can swear that he feels him lean in into his lips a little, making him smile against his skin and making his heart flutter in his chest.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Phil says, and his tone is light and happy even if it has a little bit of a tired edge to it, and he leans into Dan’s space some more, dropping his weight on Dan’s side and tucking his head into Dan’s neck.

“Your fault,” Dan replies, moving so his arm is wrapped around Phil’s shoulder, squeezing him tight and kissing Phil’s forehead again, just to hear Phil’s adorable attempt at an exasperated sigh that turns into a fit of giggles after a moment.

They’ll go to bed soon, Dan thinks. They’ll go to sleep because they’re tired and they had a long day today, and have even a longer one tomorrow. And tomorrow, Phil might have his hair just like it is now, pushed back into a quiff, exposing his forehead for Dan to kiss.

Or he might have his hair in his regular fringe, falling softly over his face and covering the skin.

Either is okay, really, Dan thinks. He can always find some place to press his lips to.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very tired so this might be crap lol. hope you enjoyed anyway :)  
> come say hello on tumblr! phantasticlizzy


End file.
